Yuna's Dreams
by ChibiYunie
Summary: Yuna keeps having all these dreams where an unknown character shows up... who is he? what does he want? Why does he resemble Tidus?
1. Yuna's Dream

"The dream." she said softly, the words barely a whisper past her lips, her eyes remained closed and her long dark brown hair swayed softly in the breeze. She sat lengthwise on the park bench, watching as the dream re-played itself over in her mind again. It played itself only once every month, when there was no moon, when it was shielded from the eyes of the unknowing passersby. She wanted to know what it meant. In this dream, there was a person. a man. a young man. He had red hair and gentle brown and gold honey eyes. Something was wrong. the eyes expressed more that she had thought. There was an expression she had never seen before. It was terrifying to see. There was fear mixed with tragedy and sorrow, loss and hatred. It made her want to cry. The man held out his hand and his lips mouthed a word, but it was too quick to catch. She watched as he moved backwards, descending into darkness. She had woken up at this point in the dream last time she had it. She had no idea what to do now. She reached out her arm towards his hand. They were inches apart when he withdrew it; a pained look upon the man's face. He slowly glanced upwards at her, their eyes meeting. She could nearly see past them, into his mind. "Wh-what's going on? I don't understand. What are you trying to say?" He just looked at her and he started speaking. "I am here to warn you about(". He flinched, his eyes shut tightly in a look that terrified her out of her wits. "I wanted to tell you that. your destiny is to." She awoke with a start. She was breathing out of control. Sweat rolled down her pale white face. She put her hand on her forehead and sighed, trying to regain control. What exactly did her dream mean? Why did she wake up right when he was going to tell her what he was there for? She shook her head, to welcome the day as a new. She gave in to the rising sun and told herself it would be a great day. 


	2. Thinking of you

Yuna walked into the house she was staying at, on the end of the road on the left. She brushed back her hair and went into her room. She sat on the bed and thought about the dream. and Tidus. It had been two years since Sin was killed, as was Tidus. She fought the urge to cry. There hadn't been a day where she hadn't cried over him. It was killing her. She loved him, wanted him, needed him, and couldn't live without him. she didn't even get to tell him. The man in her dream though, looked so much like him. but why?  
  
"What did it mean exactly?" she asked herself, and wiped her eyes where the tears were beginning to fall. She placed a hand on her face and closed her eyes. Just when she was dozing off, she heard the door open.  
  
"YUNIE!"  
  
She immediately recognized the overly excited voice. "Hey Rikku." She answered. She opened her eyes and looked at the blonde Al-Bhed girl. She was wearing her usual attire, the orange tank top, green shorts, suede belt and the scarf she was practically known for. The girl's swirled-green, Al- Bhed eyes looked at Yuna like a child wanting to play.  
  
"Hey Yunie! Come outside with me!! I want to show you something!!"  
  
Yuna stood up and sighed, following the bouncy young woman all the way out to the road. "What did you want to show me Rikku?" Rikku turned and scared the crap out of Yuna with her big smile. "Were not there yet silly!!" She could hardly contain her excitement. She jumped into the road and walked down towards a lake.  
  
"Look Yunie! There!" She pointed out into the middle of the lake. Yuna looked out. She didn't see anything. "Uhhh. okay Rikku. I don't understand what you are trying to show me but. yeah. What is it?"  
  
"It's not there yet stupid. You gotta wait a little bit." Rikku said with a smile. "Holy Yevon, do her smiles ever fade?" Yuna wondered. How could Rikku be this happy when she knew that Tidus, the only one that she had ever really cared about, the major piece of her life. was gone? Just like that? He died, so that she wouldn't. Just the thought brought tears back to her eyes again.  
  
Rikku's smile faded as she saw that Yuna was beginning to cry. "Awwww, Yunie, don't cry. Why are you crying? You're going to make me cry." "Is that even possible Rikku? You never cry, you're one big bubble of optimism, and I'm left with nothing but you, Wakka, Lulu and Kimhari. The only one missing is.Tidus." "Yunie..." Her cousin pulled her into a hug. Yuna shook, trying so hard to keep from crying. "Please don't cry Yunie. Please? For me?" The words broke her down and she burst into a frenzy of sobs. She laid her head on Rikku's shoulder. Rikku stroked Yuna's hair.  
  
"It'll be okay Yuna. Everything will be alright." She reassured. Yuna calmed down and her crying settled into quiet choking sounds. "Thanks Rikku. You're the best cousin I've ever had."  
  
"I'm the only cousin you've ever had, silly." Rikku replied.  
  
This managed to make a smile appear on Yuna's face. "Now, what was it that you wanted to show me Rikku?"  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
~* Awwww. Poor Yuna. But what did Rikku want Yuna to see? By the way, did Yuna have another cousin besides Rikku? I'm not really sure. Pleeeeease R + R. Flames are welcome*~ 


	3. Seeing him again

"You'll see later Yunie, it has yet to show up. It might in a while, as soon as the wind settles."  
  
"The wind? What does the wind have to do with anything?" she thought to herself.  
  
Yuna quit crying after a while, but thoughts of Tidus remained in her mind. She wanted to see him; she wanted to be in his arms again, she wanted him to kiss her, like that night in Macalania. Rikku released her from her hug, and spoke.  
  
"Yunie, I know what to do. Want to go shopping with me? We could use some new outfits. Ours are getting so boring and old." Rikku said grinning, pointing down at Yuna's purple skirt, white shirt and yellow obi.  
  
"Thanks Rikku. I'd. really love to go shopping with you. I need something to.help me get my mind off of Tidus for a little while..." she replied, even though she knew she couldn't quit thinking of him. She wiped her teary eyes and went back to her house. She got a bit of money and they set out towards the store.  
  
"Hey Yuna, do you think that Tidus will.ever come back? I mean, I know he was sent to the farplane, but does that mean that nobody will ever send him back? What if he doesn't belong there yet? What if." Rikku stopped speaking, noticing that Yuna was going to start crying again. "She cries a lot, but then again, who could blame her? I knew her and Tidus were totally in love, but I guess it didn't occur to me that they were THIS much in love. He like totally wrecked her life by leaving her like that..." she thought to herself. Then she thought about Lulu, and how she and Chappu were in love with each other as well. "Chappu died, and Lulu is all messed up. I know she has feelings for Wakka, but somehow, her feelings for Chappu are getting in the way of their possible love..", she thought. "THIS IS SO DEPRESSING!" Rikku screamed at last, startling Yuna badly. Yuna jumped backwards and automatically stopped crying. "Holy Yevon Rikku! Are you okay?" Yuna said, panting. "My god! You scared the out of me!" "Let's forget this and keep walking, okay Yunie?" Yuna blinked, then nodded. "Were almost there aren't we? OH! By the way, what did you want to show me Rik?"  
  
"OH YEAH! I WAS GONNA SHOW YOU SOMETHING!" she yelled. "WE GOTTA GO BACK! COME ON!" She grabbed Yuna's wrist and ran back the way that they came. After a few minutes of running, they stopped at the lake again. "Look down there!" she said.  
  
"Why is she so excited about this?" Yuna asked herself. Yuna walked to the edge of the lake and looked down. There, at the bottom of the lake, there was a whole other world. It was a reflection, but in it she saw someone.  
  
"T-Tidus?" she gasped. Yes, it was true. The blonde man, the one she fell in love with, was in the reflection of the water. "But, but how? I don't understand, where is he?" Yuna reached out to touch it. The impact of her fingers with the water sent the water into a frenzy of ripples, sending the image away.  
  
"Wait! Don't go!" she said to the image. She wasn't going to see Tidus for a long time, at least, until she went to the farplane, so this was what she wanted at the moment. She leaned forward, changing her point of view, seeing if she could see him again. She accidentally leaned too far out and fell into the water, striking her head on the side of the pond where there were rocks, making a bunch of water splash onto Rikku.  
  
"Yunie!!!" Rikku screamed, but she wasn't heard.  
  
Yuna sank down to the bottom of the lake. She was unconscious; yet, well aware of what was going on. She saw it all in her head, like another dream. She hit the bottom with what would be a thud. She lay there, when a strong yet gentle hand grabbed her arm and pulled her upwards. Yuna opened her eyes slightly and saw a bit of the face of the person. It was a man. He had. gentle honey brown eyes, and from what she saw, scarlet hair. "The dream.Tidus." she said, before falling back unconscious.  
  
Her face broke the surface of the water. The person laid Yuna on the ground and looked at Rikku and Ran off. Rikku looked at Yuna and screamed "Yunie! Oh my god! Yunie! Are you okay?!" She ran over and started shaking Yuna, smacking her face with, trying to get her to wake up. Guess it worked, because Yuna started coughing and choking up about a gallon of water from her lungs. She sat up, terrified.  
  
"Yuna! You're okay!" Rikku exclaimed, and jumped on her, hugging her tightly.  
  
Yuna coughed. "Yeah. Thanks Rikku, but now you're choking me."  
  
This statement make Rikku blink and let go of Yuna. She looked at her with big green Al-Bhed eyes, filled with concern. "Who was the person that dragged you back up here?" she asked, looking towards the direction the person ran off in. "Yuna, did you see him?" Yuna thought back to where she had opened her eyes and saw the man's beautiful eyes looking back at her. "No Rikku, I didn't get a good look... at him." She replied.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
*~Hey all. How was this chapter? It's my favorite one so far; of course, it's only the 3rd one. I hope you all enjoyed it. R + R. ( ~* 


End file.
